militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anatoli Papanov
|birth_place = Vyazma, RSFSR, USSR |death_date = |death_place = Moscow, USSR |othername = |occupation = actor |years_active = 1946–1987 |spouse = Nadezhda KaratayevaАнатолий Папанов: «В моей жизни — один театр и одна женщина». Tvkultura.ru (30 October 2007). Retrieved on 2016-10-31. (m. 1945–1987; his death) |domesticpartner = |title = People's Artist of the USSR (1973) | awards = }} Anatoli Dmitrievich Papanov ( ; 31 October 1922 – 5 August 1987) was a Russian film and theatre actor. Papanov starred in some well-known Soviet films, often together with his friend, Andrei Mironov. Mostly known for his great performances in comedies, he also had serious and dramatic roles, such as that of the political prisoner in Cold Summer of 1953. Anatoli Papanov was named as a People's Artist of the USSR in 1973.В Смоленской области открыли памятник Анатолию Папанову. Smolensk-i.ru. Retrieved on 31 October 2016. Biography Anatoli Papanov was born into a family of common workers in Vyazma.Мой город — Вязьма. Mgorv.ru (24 November 2011). Retrieved on 2016-10-31. The family moved to Moscow in the 1930s. As a schoolboy he attended a drama circle, yet he pursued an actor’s career only after having worked as a caster at a factory and fought in the Second World War. In 1942 he was badly wounded and invalided to the reserve. As a student of GITIS (State Institute of Theatre Arts) he met his future wife, his fellow student Nadezhda Karatayeva, who had also seen war, being a nurse in a hospital train. They got married ten days after the end of the war, on 20 May 1945. Gaining recognition on the stage of the Moscow Theatre of Satire (where he altogether worked for about 40 years) in the mid-1950s, Anatoli Papanov attracted the attention of film directors as well. He started with supporting roles in comedies, yet became really famous after his work as General Serpilin in the war drama The Alive and the Dead (1963). He was most popular for his roles in the comedies of director Leonid Gaidai (especially in The Diamond Arm, 1968) and as Wolf (voice) in the animation series Nu, pogodi!. His last work was in the tragic drama Cold Summer of 1953 (1987). Papanov died of a heart attack in Moscow on 5 August 1987 while taking a cold shower (the hot water was off that day), just nine days before the death of his long-time friend and co-star Andrei Mironov. Anatoli Papanov was laid to rest in the Novodevichy Cemetery. Selected filmography Actor * Lenin in October (Ленин в Октябре, 1937) * The Foundling (Подкидыш, 1939) * Composer Glinka (Композитор Глинка, 1952) * The Government Inspector (Ревизор, 1952) * How Robinson Was Created (almanac "Quite seriously", 1961) as Editor * Man Follows the Sun (Чeловек идёт за солнцем, 1961) * The Cossacks (Казаки, 1961) as cornet * Nowhere Man (Человек ниоткуда, 1961) as Arkady S. Krohalov and the like * Apple of Discord (Яблоко раздора, 1962) * A Trip Without a Load (Порожний рейс, 1962) as Akim Sevastyanovich, director of the forest industry * Bang the Drum (Бей, барабан!, 1962) * Knight Move (Ход конём, 1962) as Yegor I. Fonarev * Paths And Tracks (Стёжки-дорожки, 1963) * Short Stories (Короткие истории, 1963) * Come Tomorrow, Please... (Приходите завтра..., 1963) as Nikolay Vasilievich, sculptor (voiced by Yevgeny Tashkov) * The Alive and the Dead (Живые и мёртвые, 1964) as Fedor Fedorovich Serpilin, Major General * Blood Ties (Родная кровь, 1964) * The Green Light (Зелёный огонёк, 1964) * Children of Don Quixote (Дети Дон-Кихота, 1965) as Pyotr Bondarenko, an obstetrician-gynecologist * Give me a complaints book (Дайте жалобную книгу, 1965) as Vasily V. Kutaytsev, deputy director of the restaurant "Dandelion" * Two Comrades Were Serving (Служили два товарища, 1968) as regimental commander * Beware of the Car (Берегись автомобиля, 1966) as Sokol-Kruzhkin, father-in-law of Dima Semitsvetov * The Diamond Arm (Бриллиантовая рука, 1968) as Lyolik, Chief's assistant * The Adjutant of His Excellency (Адъютант его превосходительства, 1969) as Evgeniy Angel * Belorussian station (Белорусский вокзал, 1970) as Nikolai I. Dubinsky, accountant, former military radioman * All The King's Men (Вся королевская рать, 1971) — as Burden Sr. * Gentlemen of Fortune (Джентльмены удачи, 1971) as chess player in hotel * A Bad Good Man (Плохой хороший человек, 1973) * The Twelve Chairs (Двенадцать стульев, 1976) as Vorobianinov * Mama, I'm Alive (Я живой, мама, 1977) as home owner * Incognito from St. Petersburg (Инкогнито из Петербурга, 1977) as mayor * Cold Summer of 1953 (Холодное лето пятьдесят третьего, 1987) as "Kopalych", Nikolai P. Starobogatov, former engineer Voices * A Little Frog Is looking for His Father (1964) * Adventures of Mowgli (1967–1971) * The Little Mermaid (Русалочка, 1968) * Nu, pogodi! (Ну, погоди! 1969–1987, 1993–94, 18 episodes) References External links * *Anatoli Papanov. A Short Biography of the Great Actor Category:1922 births Category:1987 deaths Category:Burials at Novodevichy Cemetery Category:People's Artists of the USSR Category:People from Vyazma Category:Russian Academy of Theatre Arts alumni Category:Russian people of World War II Category:Soviet male film actors Category:Soviet male voice actors Category:Recipients of the USSR State Prize Category:20th-century Soviet male actors Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of the October Revolution Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner of Labour